Kaiser
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Emperor |- ! Incumbent | } |- ! Predecessor | } |- ! House | } |- ! colspan="2" | Office |- ! Style | } |- ! Residence | } |- ! First Monarch | } |- ! Executive | } |- ! Appointer | } |- ! Parliament | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The '''Emperor '''is the sovereign of the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich, serving as Head of State and Commander in Chief of the Kaiserreichswehr. The Kaiser is mostly a ceremonial position, and is always a member of the Imperial House of Klink. The current Kaiser, Ferdinand I, has been on the throne since 1978. Ascension to the Throne The Kaiser holds his throne until death or abdication. Upon abdication the Kaiser would thus abandon his titles and roles, as well as ownership of Imperial properties. The heir apparent then comes to Konigsberg, and is formally crowned on the 1st day of the following month, with the office being held by the Duke of Konigsberg as Prinzregent until that time. The Coronation Ceremony is held in the Konigsberger Dom, with the Royal Family and the Reichstag in attendance. The actual crowning is performed by the current Reichskanzler. The heir apparent is always the eldest son of the current Kaiser (the Kronprinz), unless the Kaiser's spouse is still alive. If the Kaiser had no male children, the Kronprinzessin will be the heir. In the event that the Kaiser is unmarried and has no children, such as with Wilhelm III, an heir is selected by an emergency session of the Reichstag. The current heir apparent is Kronprinz Friedrich, or Kaiserin Gertrude I. Constitutional Roles The Kaiser is the Head of State for the Kaiserreich. In this capacity, he is both the foreign and domestic "face" of the government. The Kaiser ceremonially opens the Reichstag on the first Monday of each month, and presides over the congress, although he holds no vote, except as a tiebreaker, in his position as a nonpartisan actor. The Kaiser does hold the power to order the recall of members of the Reichstag if there is great need, although they remain in office until the recall election, which must take place within ten days. The Kaiser is also responsible for the appointment of Ambassadors, performing state visits, as well as a serving as host to foreign state visitors. Military Role The Kaiser serves as Commander in Chief of the Kaiserreichswehr, as oberbefelshaber, during times of war, acting as chief of the Oberste Heeresleitung, or OHL. The Kaiser cannot instigate war, and until declaration of war is made by the Reichstag, the Minister of Defense, and by extension the Chancellor, holds control of the Armed Forces. The Kaiser often makes inspections of the military, as Inspector General of the Armed Forces, although even this is mostly ceremonial, as the Inspector Generals of the respective branches are the more official inspectors. Religious Role The Kaiser is officially the head of the Imperial Lutheran Church as Supreme Governor, and gives official Christmas and Easter blessings from the Konigsberger Dom, and appoints Arch Bishops within the Church. Residences and Assets The Kaiser's primary residence is the Neuer Stadtschloss in Konigsberg, but the Kaiser also uses the Sommerschloss in Emmerich, and has a castle in the Hohenzollern Mountains, Burg Klink, and a hunting lodge along the Bismark River, Wilhelmhause. List of Kaisers * Wilhelm III - 1945-1978 * Ferdinand I - Since 1978 Category:Monarchs Category:House of Klink Category:Leaders Category:Kaiserreich